stachebrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Killed Toadsworth?
Who Killed Toadsworth? is a 2010 Halloween special of StacheBros. it involves the entire StacheBros cast solving a mystery of the murder of Toadsworth at his house. Plot The video starts off with a narrator talking about what's happening: Toadsworth is sending invitations to everyone to come to his house. the scene then cuts to Luigi screaming. He and Mario got an invitation from Toadsworth. Luigi doesn't want to go, remembering the last time they've visit Toadsworth's house, but Mario tells him it'll be fine. the scene then cuts to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's house, the 2 monkeys also got an invitation from Toadsworth. Diddy is exited to go, but DK doesn't want to go, also remembering the last time he went there, but Diddy thinks it'll be fine and goes to check it out. Not wanting anything to happen to Diddy, DK decides to go too. The scene then cuts to the Wario Bros' home, Wario and Waluigi also got an invitation. Wario and Waluigi decide to go to rob Toadsworth. The entire StacheBros cast have been getting invitations and go to Toadsworth's house, all except Yoshi who knows it's just a trick to get killed. As everyone is heading to Toadsworth's house, it begins to rain. Luigi then stops everyone, warning them that Toadsworth is tricking them into getting into his house to get brutally killed, but everyone just ignores him. Everyone now entered the house, but Luigi decides to go back home. Suddenly, he hears Mario screaming, and goes into the house to find Mario lying on the floor soaking in a pool of his own blood. Luigi starts crying that his brother is dead, when suddenly, Mario awakens alive and well with a ketchup bottle. Luigi then realizes that Toadswoth was just inviting everyone for his birthday party. As everyone sat on a table, Toadsworth gives in a speech: Toadswoth says he's a killer (which makes everyone freak out) when it comes to throwing parties (which makes everyone relived), but that's besides the point. he will murder (which freaks out everyone again) everyone's taste buds when they try out a steak he made. Toadsworth then suddenly pulls out a knife (which freaks everyone out again), and is about to cut the first piece of steak (which makes everyone relived again). Toadsworth then pulls out the pot that's covering the steak, which just reveals a plain old dish. Everyone starts arguing about where the steak went when suddenly, lightning strikes the house, taking out the lights. Everyone starts freaking out until Bowser lights up some candles. Princess Peach then notices Toadsworth lying on the table, dead. Everyone starts freaking out again until a booming voice yells "SILENCE!!!". Boo then appears, explaining the situation: someone in this room has betrayed Toadsworth, he didn't die through natural causes, he was murdered. Petey Piranha asks how does Boo know this. Boo says that since she's a boo, she can see all visions of the night, therefore, she knows who killed Toadsworth. Diddy begs Boo to tell them who did it, but Boo says that everyone are the culprits, and the people to figure out who did it. She tells them that it's her job to torture the culprit in the afterlife, and if everyone fails to figure it out by midnight, they will join her on the other side. Boo then says "Happy Halloween" and then fades away. When suddenly, she comes back with a jump scare, making everyone scream. Bowser then notices Koopa whimpering in fear, and DK sees that he wet himself. Everyone decides to start off the mystery by going around and stating what they know. first off, the stwall: Toadsworth was exited to show everyone the steak, and when he opened the pot, it was gone. Waluigi thinks Wario ate the steak, while Luigi thinks Toadsworth misplaced it. Bowser then confesses that he ate the steak, and is about to tell everyone what he saw, before Goomba scolds him for eating something everyone were wanting to eat, and then shouts that Bowser killed Toadsworth. Bowser then starts choking and falls on the ground, dead. Luigi then says he thinks the steak had poison in it. It now looked like everybody was back to square one, and didn't even know what Bowser had to say. Peach says she could care less about Bowser, now no one is going to kidnap her. This made everyone speechless while a cricket chirps. Some of the characters reveal that they don't like Peach: Mario only dated Peach for her money, and Wario and Waluigi never really liked her way of ruling. Peach then tells Wario and Waluigi that he heard them talking about robbing Toadswoth, but Waluigi didn't fill Wario's own murder mission, and says that Waluigi killed Toadsworth. At that point, a safe drops on Waluigi, killing him. This made DK laugh, saying "just like a cartoon!". Luigi tells everyone that the people that were claiming to be the culprits are the ones who were getting killed. He then says he thinks the spirits of the house kill those who aren't guilty, and says it's his hypothesis. Mario then says that Diddy killed Toadsworth, which makes Diddy explode. Luigi asks why Mario did that. Mario says that he did it because he wanted to see if Luigi's hypothesis was right, and because he hates Diddy. Petey then tells everyone they can't just keep making silly claims anymore, and that they have to think of the evidence now. Mario then tells Koopa to share his part of the story. Koopa firsts starts off by thanking Petey and Goomba for taking him to the party, and then tells his point of view: he saw Luigi seeing Mario lying on the floor and thought that he died, and then heard Mario claiming to have butterfingers at one point, he could accidently killed Toadsworth when the blackout occurred, and maybe had a knife at that point, and threw it at Toadsworth. Mario and Luigi then make a rebuttal: Luigi was yelling that he was mad at Nintendo, and not Mario. also, Toadsworth had no Poachers or blood, making it seemed he only had a heart attack. Koopa then said that Boo said Toadsworth was murdered, so it wouldn't be a heart attack. Peach then gets bored with this, and decides to take Toadsworth's body to the doctor, find out what happened, and will be back at 12:00 with more evidence. As Peach is carrying Toadsworth's corpse, she suddenly gets electrocuted by Boo. back with the others, Luigi laughs at how Peach would just get up and leave, when suddenly, he gets electrocuted and turned into ash. Now there's only one hour left to solve the mystery. Mario says that everyone who died didn't do it. DK then shouts "I DID IT!" but doesn't get killed. DK realizes that why he didn't die is because he forgot to use the words "kill Toadsworth" in the sentence, so he yells "I KILLED TOADSWORTH!". At that moment, one of the candles leans to DK, burning him. DK screams in pain and asks someone to kill him. Hearing this, Mario grabs a knife and stabs DK. seeing this, Petey suspects Mario killed Toadsworth, but Mario argues with him until Wario stops them, saying it's 11:24 as everyone starts panicking. Goomba tells everyone that they need to figure this out now or else they'll all die. Petey then blames Goomba, saying that during the steak crisis, he said he hated disappointments, and when there was no steak, he wanted revenge. Wario then starts yelling how the steak is not important, and that everyone was just wanting everyone to die, and then does it to: he says that Goomba or Petey did it. He then stops and sees that Goomba and Petey have been killed. Mario, Wario, and Koopa, the last survivors, are now sitting on a floor surrounding a candle. Mario says they have 12 minutes left to live, and that everyone is dead, and that none of them did it. Mario says he didn't do it. he then says that Koopa wouldn't hurt anyone. Mario tells Wario that he trusts him: he's been paranoid about everyone dying in the first place. Mario then says that maybe Luigi was wrong, maybe the spirits of the house just kill the people who wanted them to. Mario then apologizes to Koopa that his first Halloween was his last, commenting it must sucked to die unimportant. After a moment of silence, Mario suddenly remembers what Koopa said when they were heading to the house "I just wanted to feel important". Mario realizes that Koopa killed Toadsworth: Koopa hates Halloween, so he took it out on Toadsworth, and then points to Koopa's shell, which has a scratch on it. Mario said that when Koopa killed Toadsworth, Toadsworth's head hit Koopa's shell, cracking it. Mario is then shot. He sees Koopa angrily holding a gun. Mario asks in a ghostly voice "why?". Koopa tells him that it's also his birthday. Every single year when Halloween comes around, everyone's out going trick-or-treating or going to parties, and Koopa's home alone blowing out his own candles, and when Toadsworth invited everyone, everyone went. So he killed him for revenge, and then shoots Mario again, killing him. After that, Wario sings "Happy Birthday to You", but Koopa fires again just as he was getting started. However, Wario is still alive, and sees that Koopa was shot in the head. The clock then shows that it its 12:00. Wario then leaves the room, and hears knocking on the door. He opens it, and at the door is Yoshi. Yoshi asks if he can stay, but Wario tells him "No, not this time." Video Trivia *It is revealed that Mario only dated Peach for her money. *This is the first time that Diddy Kong, Waluigi, Koopa, Petey Piranha, Goomba and Princess Peach go to Toadworth's Mansion. *Yoshi makes a cameo in the beginning and end. Category:Episodes Category:Stache Specials